polysitonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurler Babies
'''Hurler Babies '''are amongst the commoner branches of the Infantid military, alongside the Shooter Babies and the Boombabies. Armaments and history Hurler Babies come from the simple fact of the Infantid nature, the fact that the vast majority of the Infantids produce very little of value without preexisting capital, and the resultant low technological level that is the case with most Infantid tribes. In fact, with the exception of the Evil Baby Corporation, the vast majority of the commoners are classified as hurlers, as picking and throwing ammunitions generally was all there was to it, especially if tinkerbabies were not available. In the case of Evil Baby Corporation, the limiting factor was the strength of the babies: whileas lesser tribes would be reduced to fighting by throwing or other less lethal methods with the lack of guns, Evil Baby Corporation had enough (alongside the infrastructures of conquered natives) to produce basic pistols for just about every baby cheaply, while possessing grenades which weren't as cheap to manufacture. Given that, hurler babies in the Evil Baby Corporations either were grenadiers, or pizza hurlers. Pizza were often old and deadly against infantry, and it was especially deadly against Lagikoi, who have very little resistance against poison. Whereas guns were the symbol of high class in most Infantid tribes, in the Evil Baby Corporation society, the ability to throw bombs effectively was more prized, as guns became more readily available. Because of this, a grenadier baby of the Evil Baby Corporation has some prestige like the grenadiers of the 18th century, but still not all that great since they're still commoners, have little to no armor, and like the grenadiers of 18th century, often sent towards suicide missions against heavily fortified positions or tanks. Description Lagikos Exegetes The hurler babies are one of the more common types of troops used by our invaders. While marginally tougher than those who wield pistols, they deal less sustained damage at range. However, their bombs should not be underestimated, and their numbers make them difficult to overlook. Posterity Mentis Hurler babies often carry grenades, and while their grenades aren't the most well-crafted grenade we should never underestimate them as our predecessors did. While our guns can easily dispatch them, never let them boggle our troops, lest we lose a situation that we can win. Infantid Smartsmith The babies who throw stuff, together with those who shoot, are the ones that we will see and have the most of. There are plenty of them, and thus seeing one get shot at happens every day. They still are important since they do a good job at scaring bad people and animals into moving, which means they don't shoot. If there are enough of them, far more than the bad guys, they can also fight with fist and win. Imperial Grammateas The Hurler babies are textbook example of a component of army of guaranteed fail as Sun Tzu would describe it. All numbers, no skill. While they are fairly mobile and can cause disruption which can be a significant annoyance, hurler babies do not pose much threat to our powerful Epibatai infantry. Also, like the other infantids, they are poorly disciplined. Show these market-run ragtag rucks the true power of a real army run by the government. After all, we have plenty of area-of-effect weapons, which will mean death for scores of them and broken morale for even more. Libertarian Adviser Obviously the leader of the EBC doesn't know one thing about operating a private army. Hurler babies are weak, they have no guns, and they wear little to protect themselves. I think they run like an inefficient government army than a well-organized militia. I'd only wish that the Arche's leaders were that stupid, but sadly they aren't. Game Data Cyan Sphere of Doom: First Galactic War and Imperium Novum Grenadier Babies are the basic infantry of the Evil Baby Corporation in First Galactic War and Imperium Novum. They are marginally but noticeably more durable than their gunning counterparts, and their grenade obviously does more damage than the tiny pistols that the pistoleers have. However, the inability to train them in squads do put a cap in the speed in which they can be trained, and they are much less durable for the buck compared to the pistoleers. Cyan Sphere of Doom: Commoners' Legion Hurler Babies are tier 0/tier 1 infantry, a concept very similar to the Slugga Boyz of the Orks in Dawn of War 1. They are cheap to reinforce and train, but as their predecessors were in Imperium Novum, they are just as fragile and weak in combat individually. Thus hurler babies like the grenadier babies of the older generation must find their strength in numbers. Like the Shooter Baby squad that comes alongside this one, they also benefit from new equipment. Boo Boo packs help regenerate health especially outside combat, Bag of Stuff will increase morale, as well as allow them to get requisition, Noxious Pizzas are lethal against infantry, and Boomier are all-rounded increase in firepower. They should be accompanied by Shooter Babies, as while Hurlers are a bit tougher, they have short range and thus can be easily kited by dedicated hit-and-run units that can fire on the move. Shooters can provide some fire support, however measly it is, and give the Hurlers an extra little bit of damage and suppression. With higher tech, Hurler Babies can be given one-shot anti-tank grenades, which will be desperately needed to counter enemy armor. Category:Babies